digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
LadyDevimon
|digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode |slide=AngewomonDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Ai Nagano |javan=(Adventure/02) |java2=Kazue Ikara |java2n=(Xros Wars, Commander) |java3=Miho Saiki |java3n=(Xros Wars, LadyDevimon A) |java4=Yuka Saito |java4n=(Xros Wars, LadyDevimon B) |enva=Melodee Spevack |envan=(Adventure/02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Character List]) |enva2=Erin Fitzgerald |enva3=Cindy Robinson |enva4=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |enva4n=(Fusion) |partner=Female Boss Mirei Mikagura Akira Hosaka Masked Maids |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , |s1=Angewomon |s2=LadyDevimon X }} LadyDevimon is an Evil Digimon. It is a feminine fallen angel Digimon of noble presence. Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Dark Side Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0". Attacks *'Darkness Wave'This attack is named "Evil Wing" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43.: Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to cinders. *'Darkness Wave'This attack is named "Poison Spray" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship. (Poison, )Poison is the French word for poison.This attack retains its original name of "Poison" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and is named "Poison Spray" in Digimon World Data Squad.: Sprays poison smoke on the opponent, which uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of their own powers and obliterate them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing'This attack retains its original name of "Darkness Spear" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the opponent. * : Hits the opponent with strong slaps while wearing a bizarre smile. *'Stun Whip': Shocks the opponent with an electric shock. Design LadyDevimon is a humanoid Digimon. Etymologies ;LadyDevimon (レディーデビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Jeri uses in a to allow to use LadyDevimon's "Darkness Wave" technique to disintegrate . Digimon World Data Squad LadyDevimon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 LadyDevimon can be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in the North Badlands and Bullet Valley. In the PAL version of the game, LadyDevimon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. It is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 30/28. If there is 3 or more Devimon card, a LadyDevimon is summoned. However, its HP/AP depends on how many Devimons in the field, and their HP/AP (capped at 99/99). Digimon Digital Card Battle LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. LadyDevimon takes the place of Machinedramon as a Dark Master because Machinedramon was VenomMyotismon's minion in this game. Digimon World Re:Digitize LadyDevimon digivolves from Devimon, Meramon, and Gatomon and can digivolve to Laylamon and Rosemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode LadyDevimon digivolves from Kyubimon, Devimon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Rosemon and Laylamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A LadyDevimon in Infinite Cauldron Layer 06 wonders if the had come specifically to see it, but doesn't want to fight. When the Hero asks LadyDevimon to join the City, it states that Shoma Tsuzuki had already asked it to join the City once before but had rejected Shoma's request as Shoma wasn't its type, as it was merely playing hard to get and Shoma had given up too easily. LadyDevimon says it will come to the City if the Hero allows it to open a shop, and so joins the City when the Hero says it can. LadyDevimon joins the advanced item shop, and sell Devi Chips, which increase a Digimon's stats, but lowers their lifespan. LadyDevimon is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Togemon, Saberdramon, BlackGatomon, and Meicoomon, and can digivolve into Lilithmon, Rosemon, Kuzuhamon, Piedmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Mastemon with Angewomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon and can also be found in Lava River. A LadyDevimon is amongst a Bad Tamer's team at Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk LadyDevimon is #216, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 239 MP, 134 Attack, 103 Defense, 111 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, DarkBreath4, and EX Damage3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon and can digivolve to Lilithmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to LadyDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 39, with 6200 Dark experience and 185 attack. LadyDevimon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Devidramon, Kokatorimon, and Lekismon, if the base Digimon is at least level 35, with 6000 Dark experience, and 215 attack. LadyDevimon can DNA digivolve to Daemon with Myotismon, or to Lotusmon with Blossomon. LadyDevimon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution LadyDevimon is #140, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Paralysis Guard, and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon digivolves from Devidramon and can digivolve into Laylamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into LadyDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 140 attack and 130 defense, but only once you have revived LadyDevimon. It can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red LadyDevimon DigiFuses from Devimon, Devidramon, and Kokatorimon, and can DigiFuse to Daemon with Myotismon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon, to Devitamamon with Digitamamon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon, and to Laylamon L with Arukenimon and SkullScorpionmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth LadyDevimon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Lotosmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Mastemon with Angewomon. Its special attack is Darkness Wave and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, LadyDevimon can also digivolve from Sistermon Ciel (Sistermon Noir in Japan). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory LadyDevimon is #214 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, BlackGatomon, and Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Ciel in USA), and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Lotosmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Mastemon with Angewomon. Its special attack is Darkness Wave and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark type attacks by 15%. Digimon X Arena LadyDevimon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon World Championship LadyDevimon digivolves from Wizardmon, from IceDevimon or Youkomon by passing time, or from Darcmon with 20 Darkness AP and 10 battles and from Devimon with 40 darkness-AP. It can further digivolve to Piedmon. Digimon Masters LadyDevimon digivolves from BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Minervamon. Digimon Heroes! LadyDevimon digivolves from Devidramon and can DNA digivolve to Lilithmon with Archnemon. Digimon Soul Chaser LadyDevimon digivolves from BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Laylamon. Digimon Links LadyDevimon digivolves from IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Bakemon, and BlackGatomon, and can digivolve to Mastemon, Lilithmon, and Lotosmon. Digimon ReArise LadyDevimon digivolves from BlackGatomon and can digivolve to Lilithmon or nothing. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, LadyDevimon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000380111". Digimon Pendulum 3.5: Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow Notes and references